


Payback = Hell

by stargatefan_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-15
Updated: 2005-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-06 20:13:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10343739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatefan_archivist/pseuds/stargatefan_archivist
Summary: Spoilers: NoneSummary: Laptops, Payback... the good stuff.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Stargate SG-1 FanFiction - Payback = Hell

##  Payback = Hell

##### Written by ShiftyShifter   
Comments? Write to us at [Kateate008@hotmail.com](mailto:Kateate008@hotmail.com)

  * SPOILERS: None 
  * SUMMARY: Laptops, Payback...the good stuff. 
  * RATING: G 



* * *

"Sam, can I borrow you're laptop?"

The blonde Major looked up from her itty-bitty mathematical squiggles. She frowned at the desperate look on her team mate's face. While she had seen many expression's on Dr. Jackson's rather handsome face, desperation was not one of them

"I guess....why?" She countered, frown deepening. Ever since Colonel O'Neill asked to borrow her handy electronic dictionary and returned it covered in peanut better, she'd been a little more protective of her eletronics.

"Don't you know? The entire network of the mountain just died out. I have to get this report on our last mission to Jack before noon, and he's insisting that I not write it out free-hand, even if it means using a typewriter," Daniel explained, cooly, "But I figured I would rather just borrow your lap top."

Sam rolled her eyes. Sometimes, the way that the Colonel and the brillant anthropologst interacted was just a bare step above 'childish'.

Even so, she was eager to help her surrogate brother out.

After scribbling a few more equations on her paper, she went to the closet in her lab to dig the previously mention dinosaur of a lap top out from under the rubble.

Twenty seconds later, she handed the heavy piece of computer to Daniel, who sighed pathetically at it's age, but thanked her none the less. 

It would take him forever just to boot up the thing, he knew, and twice as long to type out the report, due to the odd angle and size of the cramped keyboard. At least he had a good idea where he could find the mouse on the damned thing.

He wished himself luck.

Six hours later, Daniel laid his over-due report on Jack's cluttered desk.

The older man frowned, opened his mouth to say something about Jackson's tardiness and inefficenty, but shut his mouth tight as he caught the absolutely miffed look on the younger man's face. Therefore, Jack remained silent as the anthropologist stormed out of his office.

Just before Daniel slammed the door, Jack could have sworn he heard him say something...

"Should have used a damn typewriter. Stupid '91computer. Stupid little....windows....should have used the typewriter..."

And Jack, for his part, could only grin as at that moment, the power to his computer flickered back on. Right on schedule. 

Maybe _that_ would teach Danny-Boy to not eat peanut butter around Jack when he was using Carter's dictionary....

**The End**

  


* * *

  


> This is my first fiction...ever...wow.)

* * *

> February 16, 2005 The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp.  
> The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and all other characters  
> who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names,   
> titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television, Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd. Partnership. This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and solely meant for entertainment. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author.   
> 

* * *

  



End file.
